The research proposed by The University of Texas SPORE in Lung Cancer encompasses a broad range of lung cancer translational research activities, including studies in cell lines, xenografts and transgenic animal models, clinically and molecularly annotated tumor and other biospecimens, germline polymorphisms, and clinical trials. These studies will generate many different types of data, including clinical, epidemiological, biochemical, immunohistochemical, dose response, gene expression microarrays, sequencing, and more. The Core provides comprehensive expertise to ensure the statistical integrity, data integrity, data sharing, and data analysis of the studies performed by the SPORE, which are conducted at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center (UTSW), the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) and Ohio State University (OSU). The Core has a director at each institution (Xie at UTSW, Baladandayuthapani at MDACC, and Coombes at OSU) and has the flexibility to match personnel to the evolving needs of existing and developmental SPORE Projects. Members of the Core participate in monthly SPORE vide conferences linking researchers at UTSW in Dallas, TX, MDACC in Houston, TX and OSU in Columbus, Ohio, ensuring that proper consideration is taken of biostatistics and data management issues during all phases of SPORE experiments. The Core will develop and maintain systems for data storage, retrieval, analysis, and sharing. It will provide an interface for all SPORE investigators. The Core services are made possible by the accumulated experience, accumulated computer codes and resources, and by innovative, unique, sometimes customized approaches to solving the data analysis and interpretation challenges in the modern data centric research laboratory. To carry out its responsibilities, the Core has the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: To provide valid statistical designs of laboratory research, clinical trials and translational experiments arising from the ongoing research of the SPORE. Aim 2: To oversee and conduct the innovative statistical modeling, simulations, data analyses and data integration needed by the Projects, Developmental and Career Projects, and the other Cores to achieve their specific aims. A im 3: To ensure that the results of all Projects are based on well-designed experiments, appropriately interpreted, and to assist in the preparation of manuscripts describing these results. A im 4: To provide an integrated site for data storage and distribution for the SPORE Projects, particularly those with genome-wide and other data-dense Projects.